ACR
The ACR is an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The ACR is the main Assault Rifle used by the player during the Task Force 141 campaign missions, and is used by other TF141 members and Ghost during some missions. It is first available to the player as an optional weapon in The Pit in the mission "S.S.D.D." It is also used in the mission "Cliffhanger", with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer, Heartbeat Sensor, and a unique Arctic camouflage that is mostly comprised of natural ice and snow. An ACR Grenadier version with an ACOG Scope and Grenade Launcher is used in "Takedown", while another version featuring Holographic Sight and Grenade Launcher is used in "Loose Ends". A version with a unique matte black finish (though it may initially resemble the standard gray-black finish) and the same attachments as found in "Cliffhanger" can also be found in the mission "Just Like Old Times". It is possible to also receive an ACR from dead Shadow Company soldiers in their respective missions. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the ACR is unlocked at Level 48. It is similar to the M4A1 but sacrifices rate of fire for having extremely low recoil. It carries 30 rounds in its magazine, deals 30-20 damage per shot, and has a fire rate of 750 RPM. Although the ACR bounces when firing, this recoil is purely visual and the weapon has near-zero actual recoil as it resets perfectly before the next shot, making it ideal for long range combat without the need for burst firing. Its moderately low damage per second makes it somewhat weak in close quarters combat compared to other automatic weapons such as the TAR-21, F2000, and SMGs. A versatile weapon, most Perks and Attachments work well with the ACR, especially Stopping Power, which helps make up for its low damage per round. With Stopping Power, it takes four shots to kill at long range (versus five without the perk), three shots at close range (versus four) and two headshots at close range (versus three without the perk). Another recommended attachment is the Silencer. This is so as the ACR's range and accuracy makes it ideal for this attachment. The ACR is very useful at long ranges so therefore it excels in medium to large maps with long lines of sight such as Wasteland, Afghan, Highrise, Derail, Estate, Bailout, and Fuel. Its lack of any recoil means that it is very easy to use with the ACOG and Thermal Scopes, and wasting ammo due to missed shots is usually not an issue (although it also depends on the player's skill to aim well, especially on a moving target). The ACR tends to chew through ammo quickly much like the M4A1, but its accuracy makes missing shots a lesser issue. Also, the ACR is one of the most effective weapons in the game for reload canceling; the player does not even need to wait until the magazine is fully inserted into the rifle before ammo is replenished. Even without the reload cancel, the reload time is still very quick at only two seconds. In terms of damage output per second, the ACR's moderately low damage and moderate rate of fire makes it the least powerful assault rifle in the game. Still, its effectively non-existent recoil ensures all properly aimed shots are on target, allowing for more expedient kills. Because of these features, it is a very popular assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Mags Gallery File:Acr 6.png|The ACR in Modern Warfare 2. File:ACRirons.png|The ACR's Iron Sights. File:ACR reload MW2.png|Reloading the ACR. Note that the cartridge inside the magazine are in 2D. Cliffhanger ACR MW2.png|An ice covered ACR with Suppressor, Red Dot Sight and Heartbeat Sensor as seen in "Cliffhanger". File:BlackACR.png|The ACR with a black finish used by the Shadow Company in the mission "Just Like Old Times". Acrcropped.PNG|The ACR in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The ACR returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as the ACR 6.8. First shown at the end of the Call of Duty: Elite trailer, the ACR was also later shown with a mounted Holographic Sight held by Sandman, in an Amazon pre-order wallpaper. As can be seen from gameplay of Survival Mode, the ACR remains fully automatic and uses the same reload animation to that of its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant. Campaign The ACR is used by Derek "Frost" Westbrook in the mission "Scorched Earth" equipped with a Hybrid Sight. Multiplayer The ACR 6.8 is unlocked at Level 50 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It has good damage at all ranges and low recoil, especially with the Kick proficiency equipped. Combined with the fastest reload time in the AR category, these stats make the ACR a potent weapon, particularly at long range. However, the ACR does have a significantly slower rate of fire than some of the other assault rifles such as the M4A1 and the G36C. This means that it will often lose in close-quarters engagements with SMGs and assault rifles with higher rates of fire. Furthermore, the iron sights are somewhat bulky at longer range, so an optic (such as Red Dot Sight) is a good option if the player wishes to use the ACR at medium-long range combat. The idle sway, while low compared to other assault rifles, can also make it difficult to get all shots hit the target at long range, though this can be negated with Stability. If the player does not have Stability yet (as it is unlocked at weapon level 28), Kick is also ideal for longer range. Attachments can be used to have another attachment, such as Suppressor without having to give up an optic. The ACR 6.8 is arguably the best assault rifle for Hardcore game modes as it does 30 damage at long range; this means that it will always be a one-shot kill anywhere to the body at any range. The only other assault rifle that can match this is the MK14, which is semi-automatic. Special Ops The ACR 6.8 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The ACR 6.8 is a starting weapon in the mission Stay Sharp. Survival Mode The ACR 6.8 is available in Survival Mode at level 14 and costs $3000. The ACR 6.8 is also carried by commando troops in later waves. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery File:MW3_ACR.png|First person view of the ACR 6.8. File:MW3_ACR_Iron_sight.png|Aiming the ACR 6.8. File:ACR R.png|Reloading the ACR 6.8. Notice the bullets inside the magazine are in 2-D. File:MW3_ACR_6.8_cocking.png|Cocking the ACR 6.8. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8c7MPxTbfvc ACR thirdperson.png|The ACR 6.8 in third person. File:CCACR.png|ACR 6.8's Combat Card. Thermal ACR.png|A third person view of the Thermal Scope on the ACR 6.8. ACR Thermal.png|A first person view of the ACR 6.8 with Thermal Scope attached. Mw3-acr-DF.jpg|A Delta Force soldier with an ACR 6.8 w/ ACOG Scope. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *On Infinity Ward's website, the ACR was voted the favorite assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The serial number of the ACR in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is 0091436. 91436 is the ZIP code for Encino, CA, where Infinity Ward is located. This can be seen on a few other weapons. *When this weapon has a Thermal Scope attached, the pick-up icon's text will read "ACR Thermal Sight" instead of "ACR Thermal Scope". *The ACR appears to be larger than any other assault rifle when seen from third person. *The ACR seems to be a preferred weapon of Task Force 141 operatives Ghost and Roach. *Interestingly, the ACR in Campaign and Spec Ops actually has more recoil than its multiplayer equivalent. *In Create-A-Class, the ACR can be seen in a black finish, but if no camouflage is added, it is gray on its camouflage-able parts. However, in "Just Like Old Times", the player can find black ACRs in the steam room where Shadow Company ambushes the player. *On the side of the ACR is written "CAL 5.56 EURO". This is best visible with Arctic Camouflage, but can be seen with any camouflage applied. *In Campaign, the ACR has a Holographic Sight and Digital Camouflage as seen in "Loose Ends". This ACR's Holographic has zoom level of an ACOG. *In "Cliffhanger", when the player enters the hangar with the ACR, the caked snow and ice melts off of it, revealing painted Arctic Camouflage underneath. *The ACR along with the AK-47 and the M4A1 when they are equipped with a Grenade Launcher it gives the name of "ACR Grenadier." Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Similar to the MSR and the RSASS, it says , the weapon's manufacturer, on the side of the gun. *In the Survival Mode Trailer, it used the same Create-a-Class image from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The ACR uses the same reload animation as the one in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The ACR uses the same third person firing sound from the one in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Gun camouflage is not applied to the stock, with the exception of Gold Camouflage. *In the Campaign, it's named simply "ACR". However, in multiplayer, it's named the "ACR 6.8". *It has a slower rate of fire in multiplayer when compared to the Campaign and Spec Ops version. *In the Campaign, when equipped with the Hybrid Sight the rear sight is missing but when equipped in Multiplayer, the sight is just folded backwards. References es:ACR ru:ACR Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons